


will you marry me [in minecraft]

by maizzies



Series: maisy’s happyduo oneshots [5]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Dream Smp, Fluff, M/M, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Oneshot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Weddings, can be read as platonic or romantic, not irl, quackity is a good wingman, they get married in-game lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:46:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27888505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maizzies/pseuds/maizzies
Summary: Skeppy and Bad get married on the Dream SMP.[♡]
Relationships: Zak Ahmed & Darryl Noveschosch, Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch, skephalo - Relationship
Series: maisy’s happyduo oneshots [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2022383
Comments: 32
Kudos: 500





	will you marry me [in minecraft]

Skeppy didn’t know what he had gotten himself into.

He didn’t know what he had gotten himself into, but what he _did_ know was that he was happy with whatever it was.

-

The mental seed had been planted when the wedding venue was built, as Karl and Sapnap were supposed to be getting married. Though, Skeppy wasn’t exactly sure what led to those two being engaged on this SMP.

Skeppy had walked by the venue a few times while it was under construction when he was gathering materials for his (and Bad’s) new house. Each time he saw it, that seed of an idea grew further into a sapling.

_What if he were to propose to Bad?_

It wasn’t as if he’d be proposing in real life, so it wasn’t exactly a weird idea. And everybody else on the SMP kinda already acted as if they were married. Besides, a wedding would be fun. 

Skeppy cut down an oak tree and smiled to himself.

-

For each and every person on the SMP, diamonds weren’t considered as useful as netherite. Therefore, there was irony in how long it took for Skeppy to find a single, naturally spawned diamond.

He could have used one from the small stack he and Bad shared, or could have even stolen one from another’s house. But that didn’t feel right.

Skeppy knew he was a little extra at times. Though, he also knew that being extra was all worth it when he came across a small vein of diamonds and placed an anvil down right then and there to rename a chosen one of them.

He pondered for a second. 

_this is a ring, marry me? :)_

As Skeppy broke the anvil, a smile played on his lips. This’ll be fun to explain to the Twitch chat the next time he’s live. 

-

“What? Holdonholdonholdon-- Skeppy. What?”

“You heard me, Quackity. I’m gonna propose.”

Earlier, Skeppy had checked Quackity’s stream to ensure he wasn’t doing anything engrossing, simultaneously making sure Bad wasn’t online. Of anybody on the server, Quackity seemed to be the one to go to about this. Plus, Skeppy was sure that barging onto the server and asking Quackity to get on call with him so he could talk about proposing to Bad would 100% bring in more views for Quackity. Hence, Skeppy figured he shouldn't feel too bad about hijacking Quackity’s live.

“Oh my God,” Skeppy could see Quackity’s half-fake-half-real surprise through his stream. “Can I help? Can I help you do this? I wanna be like- like-- the guy who talks at your wedding. Oh my God, chat--“ Christ, Quackity really seemed like an excited puppy.

“I mean, you can help by keeping this a secret. And sure, you can talk at the wedding. But I dunno if Bad’ll even say yes to my proposal.”

“Are you kidding me?” There was a scoff from Quackity. “Bad’s head over heels for you. Have you seen that guy? When are ya’ gonna ask him?” 

Feelings are complicated. It was roleplay, Skeppy figured. Logically, the whole dynamic where Quackity makes fun of Bad for being in love with Skeppy was a joke. However, hearing Quackity say that Bad truly loved him made his heart feel full nonetheless. Just as well, it didn’t really matter if it was a joke. Skeppy loved Bad, and Bad loved Skeppy. And that’s outside of the SMP.

“I’ll ask him on Sunday. When we’re building the new house.”

-

“Could you hand me some stairs, Skeppy?” Bad spoke absentmindedly, looking around at the work on the house the two have done so far. 

“Yeah, one sec. Lemme mute up real quick.”

_Microphone Muted._

Skeppy looked toward his webcam. “Chat, help. I dunno when to do this,” he held his sleeves over his face. “I’m like- I’m scared.”

He eyed the chat, seeing a flurry of ‘you got this!’ and ‘go go go!’

“What if he thinks it’s weird? If he says no that’ll be really sad.” Skeppy switched to the diamond in his hotbar and sighed, watching Bad approach him in-game. Bad looked at the diamond in Skeppy’s hand, and then looked back up toward Skeppy’s head.

_[BadBoyHalo] ooo shiny owo_

Skeppy ducked so his face was below the webcam’s frame.

“I can’t do this,” Skeppy said.

 _I love him too much,_ Skeppy thought.

He messed with his hair and popped back into frame. “Y’know what? No. I’m gonna do it. This is stupid. ‘S not like I’m proposing in real life anyways, so I don’t know why I’m freaking out. Right? Okay.”

With the chat cheering Skeppy on, he unmuted and cleared his throat. “Bad? Can I talk to you?”

“Mhm!” Bad turned around from whatever he was doing. “What’s up, Geppy?”

“Ah. Okay,” He cleared his throat again. “Well, uh… how do I even start?”

“It’s okay! Take your time, S’Geppy.” Skeppy couldn’t see Bad’s face, but he could tell there was an initiation of concern in his voice.

“Okay. Okay. Alright. Basically, Bad, you’re my best friend. And I really love you. You’re super nice and you put up with me. You make me so happy and even when you make me angry I still _am_ happy because I’m spending time with you, yanno? You mean so much to me and this is dumb because this is a Minecraft proposal and I’m getting way too into this. What I’m trying to say is like- do you wanna get married? In Minecraft?”

Skeppy pressed Q on his keyboard, throwing the diamond he had named toward Bad.

The three seconds of silence that followed felt more like 3 hours. 

“Are you serious? This isn’t like… a troll?”

“Of course I’m serious. Why would I troll about this?” Skeppy swallowed.

There was some sort of noise on Bad’s end, opening a flurry of exclamations and giggles.

“Oh my goodness. Yes, Skeppy! Of course! You muffinhead, ah, goodness, I was a little scared but- aah! Oh my gosh! Yes! That’s so sweet of you. Aww, and the diamond’s named! I’m gonna keep this forever. Seriously, Skeppy. Thank you. Sheesh.”

“No need to thank me. I should be thanking you, dude.” Skeppy scoffed at himself. He just called his technical fiancé _dude_. But whatever, he was too happy to care. 

-

There, Skeppy stood, under the wedding arch of the Dream SMP. Staring his best friend’s avatar down. Wondering what in the world led him to this moment.

He wasn’t complaining, though. In fact, he felt as if he was smiling more in this moment than he’d ever smiled before.

”Members of this server, welcome to a very momentous occasion. We are gathered here today to celebrate the Minecraft wedding of the SMP’s token couple, BadBoyHalo and Skeppy.” Quackity sounded goofy, but Skeppy could tell he was having fun with this speech.

Quackity continued on, talking about marriage and love and laughter or something. Skeppy felt so dumb, yet so stupidly happy. The only place he had rather been as of then was on a plane to meet BadBoyHalo.

“Epic. I’ll now allow you to, uh, talk! I think I’m doing this in the right order. BadBoyHalo, please read your thingy.” Quackity was trying his best, Skeppy supposed.

“Okay. I’m kinda nervous,” Bad started. “Well, I just want to say right off the bat that Skeppy is the best guy I’ve ever met. He’s really cool, and uh, really fun to be around. Skeppy, if I had never met you, life would be a lot harder. I love going on adventures with you, and building with you, and arguing with you. You only make me _actually_ angry sometimes, and even then I’ll get over it pretty quick. I love ya, S’Geppy, and I wanna spend my whole Minecraft life with you here by my side.”

“Aww, how adorable. They’re in love or something. Skeppy, please say your thing. I’ve never been the reading-guy at a wedding before, I don’t really know if this is right,” Quackity laughed.

“Cool. Well, I don’t know exactly what to say except that you’re my favorite person, BadBoyHalo. I love you a lot and I want you around all the time. You’re annoying sometimes but that’s fine, because I also like you when you’re annoying. Anyways, yeah. Thank you for being here for me, Bad. And I wanna be here for you for like... forever.”

“You’re done? D’aaww, how sweet. Okay, so. BadBoyHalo.” Quackity turned toward Bad’s avatar in-game.

“Yes?” Bad responded.

“Do you take Skeppy to be your not-so lawfully wedded husband?”

“I do,” Bad laughed. Skeppy was trying not to laugh along as well. He loved this.

“Skeppy.” Quackity turned toward Skeppy this time. 

Skeppy giggled. “Hello.” 

“Do you take BadBoyHalo to be your not-so lawfully wedded husband?” Quackity sounded like he was taking his officiant job actually semi-seriously.

“Of course. Duh.” Skeppy’s face hurt from smiling.

“Okay! By the power vested in me that I _totally_ do have, I now pronounce you block husbands! You may now kiss or hug or whatever you wanna do. But kissing is better. If you’re not lame, you’ll kiss.”

Skeppy shifted and inched towards Bad. Tommy began screaming something, cueing everybody else to cheer as well. 

This was so, very dumb, Skeppy thought. 

It was so, very dumb, and he was so, very happy.

**Author's Note:**

> that was longer than my usual fics but it's ok it was fun :) hope you liked - maisy


End file.
